Something Different, Something New
by UberNerd121
Summary: This would go in Energy Vampire Shorts, but I don't want to raise the rating on that work. Quite a few things change after Two turns.


Two couldn't tell which direction she was facing or how long it had been since Nos released her from his vice-like grip, but she could still feel his overheated metal pinning her wing to her side. She felt sprawled out and tangled against him, a weird state of too slack that came from shaking with intensity only minutes before. Everything had a tingling, vibrating quality that pulsed with the deep, steady rhythm of Nos-4-a2's ventilation system. Gravity had become at least three times stronger than the last time she checked ‒ her hands felt like lead as she moved them over her visor and her containment chamber to make sure that the numbness was only in her mind. It was a long time before she could muster the strength to speak.

"Nos?" her vocal processor pitched, throwing a warning into her field of vision that she promptly ignored. A component of her speaker system had blown out.

He made a guttural noise somewhere past the base of her thrusters, and she realized that one of them must have been upside-down.

"Was ‒ " her voice cracked again, so she tried at a lower volume, "Was that ‒ "

" ‒ the best sex we've ever had?" he finished for her.

She let out a shuddering, hissing laugh and nodded. At least she wasn't crazy.

With all the agility of a drunken pelican, Nos managed to pull his wing from beneath Two and drag himself into a sort of sitting position. Two turned her head a bit to look at him, punch drunk and enervated with a line of drool running down his chin. He squinted, his optics glazed, before he lifted his hand and pointed vaguely at nothing. "There's ‒ there's a spot of static right there, and it's not going away."

Two didn't know whether it was the high of the afterglow, his vacant sort of smile, or some wild combination of the two that made her dissolve into noiseless, shuddering laughter. He couldn't help a wheezy laugh of his own, haphazardly retracting his wings and falling back onto his elbows.

"What, you ‒ you think it's funny? You've fucked me half blind!"

Two had her visor buried in her hands, only clips of convulsive laughter escaping her damaged speakers. Hilarity kept coming over her in waves so that every time she began to regain composure, she lost herself again.

"Goodness, it looks as if I got off easy. You've cracked up!"

Two managed to gasp, "Easy... and... often!"

Nos let out a cackle and sprawled back onto the mattress. "Oh, you're one to talk! How was I supposed to know it would be that good with another Energy Vampire?"

Two imitated steadying breaths, rubbing her visor as if she were clearing away tears of laughter. Her voice came out like it was playing through a gramophone. "What do you mean?"

"Well, why else would it feel so different?"

"I thought it was just because we haven't interfaced since before I turned. Wasn't that, like... a month ago now?"

Nos reached down so he could brush the membranes of her still exposed wings. "No, my love. Now that you're an Energy Vampire ‒ or, rather, now that we both are ‒ it's like a feedback loop. Couldn't you tell? Now, you can feel some of my pleasure, and I can feel you feeling that pleasure, and you can feel that, and I can feel that, and so on and so forth..."

"You mean you _knew_ it was going to be like this?" Two tried to lift her head, but since they were both lying on their backs with their heads pointing opposite directions, she only saw him smiling at the ceiling. She did manage to gather that he was the one who was upside-down before the effort to hold her head up gave out.

"No, I only _suspected._ There was no part of me that was prepared for something so... so..."

"Violently euphoric?"

"...Sure."

"And," Two winced as she plucked the data cable from the port in her chest, "this is just going to be how it is from now on?"

"You know, I have a strange feeling that was only the beginning."

Two tried to imagine what could possibly follow something so intense, but was too heated for creative thinking. She laid limp while Nos dragged himself around to flop down next to her, draping his arms around her. She felt too drained to retract her wings and too warm to close her containment chamber, but she wouldn't object to cuddling.

Neither could recall ever feeling so deeply drained or satisfied in their lives, and as Nos pressed a slow, lazy kiss against her cheek, Two began to drift offline.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more."

Two shook her head, though it just nestled her visor into the crook of his neck. Being so close drenched her in his electrical wavelength, and she could sense exactly how he felt. The last thing her visor displayed was a smile before turning to a restful black.

* * *

A/N: This _is_ only the beginning. Little do they know, being an Energy Vampire isn't the only thing making Two feel strange. A forgotten program is quietly coming to life, something old and experimental that she hasn't given a single thought in years. Much like this newfound capacity for sharing pleasure, it was awakened when she turned and now recognizes her and Nos-4-a2 as a close match.

Also, they both have to go for repairs the next day. They did, in fact, get so carried away that Two damaged her vocal processors and Nos-4-a2 went partially blind. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ It happens.


End file.
